1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of delivering an event information to a video game device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the spread of the communication technology, a service of delivering various data such as movies, music and game programs (hereinafter, “event information”) from a server to a terminal device (i.e., a personal computer and the like), a video game device or the like provided with a communication function via a network such as Internet has become available in addition to selling these data at shops.
In a data delivery system used to implement this service, a user ID, a password and the like are sent as information for authenticating whether or not a sender is a certified user from a terminal device provided with a communication function, etc. to a server for delivering data via a network. The server side compares the received user ID and password with already registered user ID and password to authenticate whether the sender is a certified user and then delivers various kinds of data.
However, the user ID and the password used to authenticate the certified user are generally alphanumeric character strings, and it is cumbersome for the user to input these character strings every time connection is made with the server via the network. Particularly, video game devices are suited to playing video games and the like as compared to terminal devices such as personal computers, but do not have a keyboard for enabling the usual input unlike the personal computers and the like. Thus, every time connection is made with the server, an input needs to be made on a monitor screen using a controller for the video game device, making it even more cumbersome to input the character strings.